


Versace On The Floor

by outofaith



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cigarettes, Cocaine, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Partying, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, and cayetana can fuck off she's not here at all, look i don't give a shit about canon, marina is alive and kicking, no one dies there is no murder, polo is not a murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: As pre teens, from the very first time they got drunk, Guzmán and Valerio fell in bed together, awkwardly fumbling and figuring things out as they went. Eventually, without they realizing it, lust became something deeper. It took Valerio being forced to move away and finally coming back for them to put it into words. Also, Lu may just be the best sister to have ever existed.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Carla Rosón Caleruega/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Nadia Shana, Samuel García Domínguez/Marina Nunier Osuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Versace On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it, I just couldn't help myself.

They never told anyone about them. About drunk fumbling hands and thousand euros’ jackets being carelessly tossed to the floor. Although, to be fair, with the knowing looks from Lu and dirty smirks from Carla, perhaps they weren’t as subtle as they hoped to be.

Once upon a time they had been scared of Lu finding out, though, had she been jealous of them, which one they would never know, she didn’t show.

Anyway, it wasn’t supposed to mean anything, just a way to let out some steam and have fun. Him and Lu both knew that their relationship wouldn’t last much longer, was more of a convenience for both of them, even if they did care deeply for one another.

To be fair, Guzmán never expected him to be back at Las Encinas, but, much as always, Valerio was back, in a flurry of Gucci and Versace and seductive white powder. Guzmán took one look at him, at messy curls and knowing eyes and he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance.

He couldn’t focus on anything else apart from his phone buzzing at his side. He even felt guilty, at first, when Nadia looked at him with questions dancing on her dark eyes, but then he caught the way she would blush and try to hide it anytime Lu would snark something at her and, if he knew Lu at all and he liked to think that he did, it was her unique way of flirting. So, not much guilt to feel there.

Even his sister seemed to have noticed how he seemed on edge lately. “Are you okay?” She would ask him and he would brush her off. “Nothing, really. Just a lot on my mind.”. And that was that.

It finally came to be at a party at Lu’s house. Black and white, was the theme. Everyone was dancing around him and still, the best he could muster was a tense smile as his eyes followed the messy curls across the dance floor.

“Really, cariño, you should loosen up a bit, have another drink, here.” She said and handed him a glass of something. “You look very frustrated, you know. Sexually, I mean.” She teased and he rolled his eyes.

“Leave me alone, Lu. I’m fine.”

“Perhaps.” She hummed and left.

He managed a stilted conversation with Ander and Omar, traded a few words with Polo and Carla who finally seemed to have sorted out the whole Christian mess and glared when he caught a glimpse of Marina and Samuel. It was on his way to the upstairs bathroom, the one he knew would be empty, that they finally met.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he bumped into someone.

“You know, if I had known that the way to get you to talk to me would be bumping into you, I would have done it way sooner.” Guzmán looked up and was met with the sight of blown up pupils and a teasing grin. Suddenly, it was as if he had never left on the first place. The grin that spread over his own face came to him naturally.

“Sorry,” He said and arched an eyebrow, making Valerio laugh at him, but not unkindly.

“It’s fine,” He dismissed and his dark eyes studied Guzmán carefully. “So, it’s been awhile, huh?” 

Guzmán laughed at that, because it was the fucking understatement of the century. “You could say that; didn’t know you were coming back until I saw you at school.” Valerio rolled his eyes at him, but Guzmán knew him too well, he could see the guilty look he tried so hard to hide. “You know me, I like the element of surprise.” He drawled.

Guzmán nodded at him with a smirk, his gaze falling to the red lips of the boy in front of him. “You know, are you still a fan of white gold?” Valerio asked with a smirk of his own and Guzmán chuckled at him, his eyes roaming around the hallway and the expensive art on the walls. “Always.” He replied and Valerio nodded.

“Want some?” He asked and Guzmán squinted at him for moment before agreeing. “I’ll go grab us something to chase it, what are you in the mood for?” He knew his eyes were already getting darker by the second, if Valerio’s own dark gaze was anything to go by. “43.” He said and Guzmán nodded, already turning to make his way downstairs, only to feel long, thin fingers wrapping around his wrist a pulling him until his lips were almost touching the other’s.

Guzmán laughed softly, just enough so his warm breath mingled with Valerio’s. “Don’t take too long.” He muttered and Guzmán leaned forward so their mouths were mere inches from touching. “Wouldn’t dream of making you wait, corazón.” He said, the endearment falling from his lips easily, only a hint of teasing, but they both knew it was more than a little fond, although they pretended not to notice.

Valerio nodded, turning his head enough so his mouth hovered over his temple, his nose touching his hair softly, like he couldn’t bear the idea of letting go, even if for only a couple minutes. Guzmán allowed him to do it, he could relate to the feeling, after all. Their encounters had escalated from pre-teens fumbling around at parties, to finding excuses at any given moment to see each other as they got older, until Valerio had to move away and they did what they did best: pretending it didn’t bother them. Like it wasn’t a big deal. But it was, they both knew that this thing between them had merged from pure lust into something more years ago. 

Guzmán reached out until his hand curled at the back of the other’s neck, his head turning until they were cheek to cheek. They parted quickly, if only a little reluctantly, once they heard the tell-tale sound of clicking heels indicating that someone was coming up the stairs. With a shared look and private smiles, Guzmán turned around to go to the bar, he could feel Valerio’s heavy gaze on his back before he too, turned around and headed to his bedroom.

Downstairs was packed with people in various stages of drunkenness, he didn’t bother smiling at those who passed by him, he wanted to be upstairs as quickly as possible. Instead of heading towards the big bar where everyone else was getting their drinks from, he went to the far corner of the room where he knew Lu kept the best stuff and grabbed the lone bottle of 43. Turning around, he met Ander and Polo’s knowing gazes, Lu and Carla staring at him with matching smirks. “What?” He asked, his voice purposely flat.

“Oh nothing, cariño.” Lu started, her voice dripping with fond mockery. “We were just wondering why would you need a whole bottle all to yourself.” Her head tilted as she twirled a strand of her hair. When all he did was stare at them and pretend to be mildly confused, Carla rolled her eyes.

“You look absolutely flushed.” She noted and he narrowed his eyes, Polo snickered at him and he could see Ander hiding a grin behind a glass of what he was pretty sure was scotch. “You are the worst. Are you going to keep me hostage or can I go?” He asked and prayed to a group of deities’ that he didn’t really believe in that the low lights and the smoke permeating the room hid his reddening cheeks.

“That depends,” Ander smirked at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Are you in a hurry?” Guzmán squinted at his friends and tossed his head back. He groaned, much to his friends’ amusement, before finally replying. “Yes, you all win. Tease me all you want, but please do it tomorrow at school, yes? Now, can you all please move out of my fucking way?”

At once, his friends’ teasing looks turned into beaming smiles. “Tell my lovely brother that I said hello,” Lu stated and then her red painted lips went back to the teasing smirk they previously sported.

He rolled his eyes, though more for show than anything else, flipped them off when the snickered at him and very quickly went back upstairs. He took the painfully familiar route to Valerio’s bedroom, knocked once and went inside, quietly closing and locking the heavy double doors behind him.

Valerio was seating cross-legged on the large bed at the far back, he was staring out of the big windows to the right side of the room and smoking a cigarette, not seeming to care that he was indoors. For a few moments, Guzmán just stood there and watched him, he was decked in Versace, his favorite, a printed golden and black shirt and black skinny jeans. Guzmán turned his gaze around the room. It hadn’t changed much since the last time he was there. It was still large and luxurious, much like his own, with expensive drapes and imported rugs, the same large fireplace in front of the bed, already burning away. “Are you standing there all night then?” The teasing voice reached him and he smiled to himself, walking forward and kneeling on the bed, making it dip beneath his weight. 

“Sorry for making you wait; your sister, Carla, Ander and Polo ambushed me downstairs.” He confessed and Valerio laughed at that. “It does sound like Lu.” He turned then, his wild eyes filled with mirth.

Guzmán handed him the bottle and, in turn, was handed a little baggie. He huffed a laugh and reached to the bedside table where he knew for a fact that a mirror waited on the top drawer. Skilled hands arranged some lines and Valerio watched him with dark eyes as he bent down to do the first couple of ones, sniffing slightly and rubbing his nose for a moment before they traded the mirror for the bottle.

They went like that for some time, the heavy bass of the party only a muted sound inside their little hideaway. They traded longing glances filled with promise until Guzmán couldn’t handle it anymore. His Gucci shirt was already halfway unbuttoned and he had lost his shoes at some point. His hand reached out before he could fully comprehend it, cupping Valerio’s cheek, he had shaved, Guzmán noted, the soft skin seemed delicate as he touched it. Valerio closed his eyes then, his head tilting to the side. “I’ve missed you.” Guzmán confessed, his voice was low and quiet. Valerio swallowed once and gave him a barely there nod. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice just as quiet. “I didn’t have much of choice when I left.” Guzmán leaned forward so his lips kissed his forehead softly. “I know, corazón.” He whispered like it was a secret, his lips still touching Valerio’s skin.

Slowly, Valerio’s eyes opened once more and stared into his own blue ones. They stayed like that until, like a silent agreement, at the same time they tilted their heads and finally, finally kissed.

It was much like coming home, Guzmán concluded. Easy, familiar and natural. What started as a slow kiss turned passionate very quickly. Strong hands tracing defined bodies, getting acquainted once more with soft skin and sharp angles. There were no remains of the baby fat that once was there, they were older now, no longer awkward pre-teens having fun and sneaking out of family gatherings. 

The intricate chandelier above them wasn’t on, the lights turned low, the flames from the fireplace reflected on them. “I love this shirt,” Guzmán admitted breathlessly as he fumbled with the silken fabric, pulling at it until Valerio laughed at him and shrugged it off. “I’ll wear it more often then.” He replied and Guzmán pulled him back into a kiss, hiding a smile on Valerio’s hair as the curly haired man kissed down his neck.

His shirt joined Valerio’s on the floor soon after, followed by their jeans and underwear and then Guzmán was being pushed on his back as Valerio’s lips trailed down his torso leaving behind wet kisses and teasing little bites. He looked down at the same time that Valerio looked up at him with a filthy smirk as he wrapped his red lips around his cock and swallowed him in one go. All coherent thoughts left him and the only thing he could manage was a deep, throaty moan as his head fell back to the pillow and his right hand grasped the dark, messy curls, pulling just enough to sting, the way he knew Valerio liked best. “Fuck,” He gasped out as he felt a lubed finger caressing the tight muscles of his entrance.

Valerio looked up at him from his place between his legs, his lips releasing his length, they were shiny with spit and pre-come and the image alone made Guzmán groan. “Is this okay, mi vida?” He asked with concerned eyes. The endearment made Guzmán’s insides feel warm and fuzzy, he knew that the lust on his face was now giving space to fondness. It had been so long. He had yearned for a long time to hear those words again, the same deep voice and dark eyes that stared at him with so much care, as if they had never been separated in the first place. 

He licked his lips and nodded a bit. “Yeah. Yes, go on.” He said, and he sounded as breathless as he felt. Like his insides were on fire, like he was finally home.

Valerio prepped him with ease and a lot of care, being patient; Kissing, licking and scratching his teeth on the insides of his thighs, like he knew that the last time Guzmán had allowed anyone to touch him like that, so intimately, was the last time they were together. He curled his fingers a bit until he found the spot he was looking for and Guzmán felt like he was seeing stars, couldn’t stop the sound that left his mouth even if he wanted to. It seemed like an eternity before Valerio was pulling out his fingers making him exhale a sound of complaint that he was not proud of but it made Valerio smile at him in that wicked way.

The dark eyed man crawled up the bed again until his mouth was hovering over Guzmán’s. Their lips were touching just so as he muttered his next question. “Are you sure?” Guzmán was touched at the caring words but honestly, he was close to bursting and he felt like rolling his eyes. “Yes, would you hurry up? Fuck,” He said and Valerio rolled his eyes at him, a big grin dancing on his lips. “So impatient.” He hummed.

Valerio reached down, his hand caressing down Guzmán’s body until they reached his thigh, he gripped it tightly and wrapped it around his waist, leaned down and kissed him hard, swallowing the strangled moan that fell from Guzmán’s bitten lips as he entered him in one quick thrust. 

Their kisses turned to something closer to breathing into the other’s mouth rather than actual kissing. Flushed down to their chests, their pupils, that were dilated before from the blow now were even darker, Guzmán’s right hand gripped the headboard behind him on a death grip, the other curled tightly on the messy curls of his partner. 

Valerio could feel his thighs trembling from the effort of holding him up, the hand that wasn’t holding tightly to Guzmán’s leg around his slim waist reached out to hold the other’s hand, pulling it free from the headboard and gripping it on the mattress beside their heads. He felt like crying out from all the emotions exploding inside his chest. He was angry and devastated when they made him move away and, as much as he tried, couldn’t bring himself to let go of the memories of a smile that made small crinkles appear around bright blue eyes and of freckles that he traced like constellations. He came back as soon as the opportunity made itself known. Entwined with this boy, knowing that later that night Guzmán was going to hold him, call him his corazón and kiss down his cheek as they shared a cigarette and talked quietly, right there, he felt like he was home. “Mi vida, I won’t-“ He gasped and Guzmán nodded furiously, lips brushing together. “Me too.” He said.

It took Guzmán three more thrusts to come, and Valerio fucked him through it, until the tight feeling around him became too much and then he was coming as well.

He collapsed on top of Guzmán, strong, pale arms wrapping around him and holding him close as they both worked on catching their breath. Eventually, Valerio regained the ability to think straight and pushed himself up, kissing his lips chastely and wincing at the sticky feeling between them. He discarded the condom and went to the adjoined bathroom, coming back with a warm flannel to clean the other a little bit. He carefully wiped Guzmán’s chest and thighs before tossing the flannel to the floor. He reached for his pack of cigarettes on the bedside table and lit one, taking a long and lazy inhale. “C’mere,” He said, his voice soft, and Guzmán smiled up at him as he laid his head on Valerio’s lap, the comforter a soft weight on top of them. 

They were silent for a couple of moments, sharing the cigarette when Guzmán reached out to it, the fireplace crackling away. It was comfortable, like it always was with them, like laying together, basking on the afterglow was exactly what they should be doing. Valerio guessed that it was true, if they decided on it. His hand absentmindedly carded through the soft locks, the previously there quiff now ruined, Valerio liked it best that way but he knew Guzmán would bemoan his ruined hair once he looked in the mirror. “Are you staying the night?” 

Guzmán looked up at him and Valerio felt his heart clench at the unguarded vulnerability on those blue eyes. “Is that okay?” He asked and Valerio nodded softly, his lower lip was trapped between his teeth until Guzmán reached a pale hand to release it from the abuse. “You can say no,” He assured.

“I don’t want to say no, mi vida,” Was the reply and Valerio was rewarded with a beaming smile, the same one that made Guzmán’s eyes turn into half-moons, it warmed his insides and made his stomach flutter, like he was a little girl with a crush. “Do you think-“ He suddenly stopped.

“What?” Guzmán asked him. “It’s okay, you can tell me.” He assured and Valerio exhaled, taking a moment to think over his words.

“Do you think we should stop sneaking around?” He asked and Guzmán’s expression became closed off. At this point, Valerio was excellent at reading the other so he hurried to explain it. “I don’t mean it like that, mi vida. I don’t mean it like stop seeing one another.” His voice was gentle and his fingers continued their movements through the soft locks; Guzmán slowly relaxed once more and Valerio gave him a soft smile. “You still have a temper, I see.” He chuckled and Guzmán rolled his eyes at him with small grin. “What I meant is, do you think we should come out to people? My sister knows and so do our friends, apparently. Also, I’m actually pretty sure that my father was just waiting for me to tell him.”

It was Guzmán’s turn to bite his lip as he played with the idea. “I mean, I don’t see why not. Do you?” He replied, his voice had an edge of shyness to it that was not normally there. “My sister actually walked in on us before you left, remember that?” He laughed a little and Valerio pretended not to notice his embarrassment at the memory. “If you want to, mi corazón.” Guzmán offered with a private smile and then whined in a way he would forever deny doing when Valerio jostled him on his quest to get a kiss.

/break/

The next day in school, when they were all seating outside on the sun, Guzmán sat down beside him when he arrived. 

They were all nursing their hangovers and trying to figure it out why, once again, they had decided that a party on a school night was a good idea. The two of them had spent the night together, curled around one another, talking and quietly laughing until they fell asleep. Still, as the sun was rising, Guzmán left to his own home so he could try and not look like he did the walk of shame.

So, Guzmán arrived right when Lu was describing in lengthy details just how awful she was feeling. He tapped Valerio’s side so he was sitting instead of laying down on the bench, and handed him a cup of coffee. “Cappuccino?” Valerio asked, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head and staring up at him with hopeful eyes.

“With two shots of espresso and enough sugar to give you cavities.” Guzmán replied with a smile as he sat down beside him. After a long sip and a grateful sigh, Valerio turned to look at him again. “Knew there was a reason for me to love you, mi vida.” He said softly, and was delighted to note the rising blush on his boyfriend’s face. 

Their friends dropped any and all pretense of not paying attention to the exchange and stared at the two of them with smug grins. “Fucking finally.” Polo said. “I’m not sure we could deal with you two moping any longer.” Guzmán rolled his eyes and Valerio allowed himself a lazy grin as he wrapped his arm around the muscled shoulders of his boyfriend.

“Well, I’m pretty sure most people weren’t expecting for it to happen this way, but welcome to the family, cariño.” Came from Lu, a happy smile decorating her beautiful face. “Please refrain from using the music room like you did before Valerio left, I was the one who ended up having to make an excuse to Papá about why the piano was broken.” She informed them making Carla stifle a laugh, Ander didn’t bother hiding it.

Valerio rolled his eyes at his sister, took a sip of his coffee and pulled Guzmán closer to him. They waited a long time to finally tell their friends about them, turns out, they didn’t have too.

He sat back, feeling Guzmán’s body relax into his own as he pulled him even closer. Their friends went back to their previous conversation after shooting them happy smiles. Valerio pressed a kiss to Guzmán’s temple, his boyfriend’s hand resting on his knee as he talked to Ander about something Valerio didn’t pay attention to. A few people stared at them as they walked by and Valerio knew that by the time first period rolled around their relationship would be all over campus.

Guzmán turned to give him a fond smile before turning back to his conversation and, honestly, Valerio couldn’t care less about everyone else. The only person who actually mattered was sitting right beside him, tucked under his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! If you liked it, give me some kudos! Also, please consider giving me a review on the comments!


End file.
